


Happy Little Trees…

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: it's all about the trees.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Happy Little Trees…

Bob Ross is on the television:

“Now we’ll draw some happy little trees…”

Loki is stabbing with a paintbrush at an easel-mounted canvas in the common room:

“No! Unhappy little trees! Trees abandoned in the cold! Trees betrayed by TWO sets of parents! Trees that DON’T have brothers!”

He pants, puts down the brush. Everyone else in Art Therapy is looking at him. “What?”


End file.
